The present disclosure generally relates to pipeline systems and, more particularly, to a test head, which may be coupled to a pipe segment deployed in or to be deployed in a pipeline system, to facilitate testing pipe segment integrity.
Pipeline systems are often implemented and/or operated to facilitate transporting (e.g., conveying) fluid, such as liquid and/or gas, from a fluid source to a fluid destination. For example, a pipeline system may be used to transport one or more hydrocarbons, such as crude oil, petroleum, natural gas, or any combination thereof. Additionally or alternatively, a pipeline system may be used to transport one or more other types of fluid, such as produced water, fresh water, fracturing fluid, flowback fluid, carbon dioxide, or any combination thereof.
To facilitate transporting fluid, a pipeline system may include one or more pipe segments, for example, in addition to one or more pipe (e.g., midline and/or end) fittings (e.g., connectors) used to couple a pipe segment to another pipe segment, to a fluid source, and/or to a fluid destination. Generally, a pipe segment includes tubing, which defines (e.g., encloses) a bore that provides a primary fluid conveyance (e.g., flow) path through the pipe segment. More specifically, the tubing of a pipe segment may be implemented to facilitate isolating (e.g., insulating) fluid being conveyed within its bore from environmental conditions external to the pipe segment, for example, to reduce the likelihood of the conveyed (e.g., bore) fluid being lost to the external environmental conditions and/or the external environmental conditions contaminating the conveyed fluid.
However, at least in some instances, the presence of one or more defects, such as a breach, a kink, and/or a dent, on pipe segment tubing may affect (e.g., reduce and/or compromise) its integrity and, thus, its ability to provide isolation (e.g., insulation). In other words, at least in some instances, operating a pipeline system while a pipe segment deployed therein has an integrity compromising defect may affect (e.g., reduce) operational efficiency and/or operational reliability of the pipeline system, for example, due to the defect resulting in conveyed fluid being lost and/or contaminated by external environmental conditions. As such, to facilitate improving pipeline system operational efficiency and/or operational reliability, the integrity of one or more pipe segments deployed in or to be deployed in a pipeline system may be tested, for example, before beginning and/or resuming normal operation of the pipeline system.